Random Shuffle
by MelissaP91
Summary: Four ficlets about Gio and Betty, an exercise in writing modeled on the rules established by Rltsweetie22591 in Playlist: Getty Special. I hope they entertain you.


_These follow the rules established by Rltsweetie22591 in Playlist: Getty Special for writing Getty ficlets:_

_* Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_* Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. _

_* Start writing when the song starts, and stop when it's over. _

_* No lingering afterwards!_

"Beautiful" –Akon

(5:12)

(A little ficlet.)

Gio and Betty were on their official first date since Gio had come back from Rome. Dating each other again was a bit awkward because of how things were left between them before Gio had left. But, now it was alright. As Gio and Betty walked into the restaurant that they were to eat at, Betty's jaw dropped and she immediately felt unsure. "Gio are you sure about taking me to eat here? It's so fancy!" Betty asked Gio. Gio smiled at Betty and said "Betty, I've never been more sure about anything." Gio and Betty were then escorted to their table and they sat across from each other. They ordered their drinks and then stared at the menu trying to decide what to order. They finally decided on spaghetti. As they waited for their food, Betty told Gio that she needed to visit the ladies room for a minute. As Betty stood, she didn't look were she was going and she bumped straight into their waiter who was carrying the two plates of spaghetti. Both plates of spaghetti poured over the side of the big tray, drenching Betty from head to toe in meat, noodles, and sauce. Since the restaurant was so fancy, the manager had no sympathy for Betty and made both her and Gio leave the restaurant. Betty and Gio stood on the sidewalk and Betty felt very horrible and embarrassed. "Gio I am so sorry! I ruined everything! And look at me! I look hideous and this is going to take forever to get out!" Betty said to Gio through tear stained eyes. Gio just looked at his love, and couldn't help but smile a huge smile and giggle at her. "Betty, you are beautiful, so damn beautiful, no matter what you're wearing." And with that, he picked her up, spaghetti still all over her, and kissed her with all the passion inside of him.

"Girlfriend" –Avril Lavigne

(3:37)

(A ficlet.)

Giovonni Rossi had never truly gotton over Betty Suarez, but she obviously didn't want to be with him, so he knew he needed to move on. He went to one of his favorite clubs and met a new girl there. He took her on a date and they seemed to hit it off. Meanwhile, Betty sat at home eating ice cream with her sister, feeling awful for letting Gio go. "I feel so terrible Hilda! I let him go, and now I realize that that was a huge mistake. I'm in love with him. I was scared to admit it before, but now, it just feels right." Betty spilled to her. "Well then go do something about it Betty! Fight for him!" Hilda encouraged her sister. "You're right Hilda! I will" and with that, Betty jumped up, put on her coat, grabbed her purse, and left the house. She was just outside of Gio's deli when she saw another woman inside with Gio. This woman seemed very skanky and her heart sank as she saw them kiss. She immediately turned and started walking back home. But then she stopped and said to herself "No! Like Hilda said, I need to fight for him! And that's exactly what I'm going to do!" She turned back around and pushed open the Deli's door. "Betty!" Gio said surprised. "What are you doing here?" "Gio! I don't like your girlfriend!" And she ran to him, pushed Gio's girlfriend aside, and wrapped her arms around Gio's neck, planting her lips on his and kissing him with all the strength she had inside her. To Betty's surprise, Gio returned the kiss and it was amazing. Gio's girlfriend just said "Uh excuse me!?" And Betty stopped kissing Gio long enough to say "No, there is no excuse for you." The woman gasped and stamped her foot to try to get Gio to do something about what Betty had just said to her but when he didn't and continued to kiss Betty; she flipped her hair, grabbed her purse, and left the Deli. Gio and Betty stopped kissing to look at each and they both started cracking up laughing about what Betty had said to the woman. "That was great Betty, I have to admit. I don't even have a clue what I was doing with her." Gio said. "Don't worry about it Gio, I love you and I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner." Betty said to him. "I love you too Betty." Gio said back, and with that, picked up Betty to take her to the back room to make what was sure to be a very memorable memory

"Pushin' Me Away" –The Jonas Brothers

(3:03)

(A little ficlet.)

Betty and Matt had had an amazing night the night that they decided to sleep with each other. Betty could not be happier about her new found relationship with Matt. Matt also seemed to be happy.

One day, Betty was getting ready for work when she suddenly felt very sick. She ran to the bathroom and threw up her breakfast. She threw up two more times before she could stand back up to clean herself up. She decided that she was just going to ignore the sudden sickness and just continue on. For two months, she continued getting sick at random times and she finally realized that this was not good so she decided to go to her family doctor. Dr. Farkus brought her in the examination room and Betty described her symptoms. "At times, I feel just fine Dr. Farkus. But then, at random times, I get really nauseous and just throw up. And I also am really really tired all the time. And I have the urge to pee like, every 5 minutes." Dr. Farkus listened to what Betty had to say and then took a period of tests on her and told her to go home and rest. "We'll call you as soon as the results come in." he assured her. Betty went home and immediately fell asleep.

About a week later, Dr. Farkus called Betty and told her that she should come in immediately. Betty walked into his office, not sure what to expect. "Betty, have a seat." Dr. Farkus ordered. Betty sat. "Betty, we got the results back, and it is exactly what I suspected." Betty braced herself. "You're pregnant Betty." Betty's jaw dropped open and her eyes swelled with tears. "What?! You're joking right?!" Betty exclaimed. "No, I am not joking Betty. How long ago did you last have sex?" questioned Dr. Farkus. "Um, about two months." Betty said, finally accepting that it was really true. Matt was the father of her baby.

Betty walked slowly home and decided that the best thing to do was to go to Matt's apartment and tell him the news. After all, he was her boyfriend and she was sure he would be very supportive about this. Betty knocked on Matt's apartment door and Matt answered the door, surprised to see Betty. "Betty, what are you doing here?" He asked. "Um, I have some news for you." Betty said as she stood in his doorway. "I'm pregnant. Two months pregnant to be exact." On hearing this news, Matt busted out laughing. "HAHA Yeah right! We only had sex once! And we used protection!" "Yeah, well, I don't know what to tell you Matt. It is what it is and I would be happy if you would stop laughing in my face and support me with this." Betty said weakly. "Support you?! Ha." Matt laughed. "What is wrong with you Matt? Ever since we made love, you seem to be pushing me away. I thought you enjoyed the sex? I thought we had something special?" Betty said as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Matt looked at her with amusement. "Betty, let me be honest. That night, I just wanted sex. And no, we do not and never really did have anything special. I just wanted to get into your pants." Betty started bawling but didn't say a word because she didn't know what she was supposed to say to that. "Look Betty, I am not going to be apart of this. I'm not ready to be a father. I'm sorry that this happened to you, but there is nothing I can do about it. Goodbye Betty." And with that Matt slammed the door in Betty's face. Betty stood frozen in front of the closed door, not sure what to do. She decided she was only capable of falling to the ground in tears, so this is what she did. Betty was lost, with no idea how she would get home.

"You Can" –David Archuleta

(3:42)

(A little ficlet.)

It was Giovonni Rossi's first day on the job as MODE's "sandwich guy". He wasn't too thrilled about it because he new that most of the people who worked there were just stuck up rich snobs. This was his opinion until he met Betty Suarez. She didn't look like the other girls at MODE and she didn't act like them either. He had the privilege of having a conversation with her when she ordered her sandwich and he immediately fell head over heels for her. She had seemed interested in him too so he wanted to do something to surprise her. While Betty took off on an errand for Daniel in the evening, Gio decorated Betty's desk in rose petals and set up some romantic music. As Betty walked back to her desk, she was startled to see her new friend, Gio, lighting candles and setting up fancy plates of his well made sandwiches, one for her and one for him. She looked at Gio's big smile and watched as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. In an almost whisper Gio talked into Betty's ear and said "If anyone can make me fall in love, you can Betty Suarez." And with that, Betty melted in Gio's arms and became the happiest woman on earth.


End file.
